The Lost Girl
by Freshie2013
Summary: Elizabeth "Lizzy" is an orphan who doesn't know anything about her past. She's never needed anyone's help, but when pirates start coming after her only possession, her silver locket that she protects with her life, she looks to Peter Pan for help.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Chapter One: The Dream

The woods seemed like a dark place at night. Things seem harmless during the day. The mermaids were up in the lagoon and the Lost Boys themselves ran through the woods making everything seem alright. The Indians stayed close to their village, but loved to spy on everyone on the Island. Even Peter Pan flew through the sky keeping an eye on things and making sure the pirates didn't get close to the hide out. Now the woods were dangerous especially at night for a young girl.

Elizabeth was an orphan, she had no idea how she had gotten on the island. She had been there for as far back as her memory could remember and she had been on her own for as long as she can remember.

She was running bare footed through the woods and she didn't know what was following her. All she knew was that she needed to keep running, because if whatever was after her caught her, it wouldn't end well. Twigs were snapping beneath Elizabeth's face and she was trying to find her way through the thick woods.

"Here! Take my hand!"

Elizabeth looked up to find the annoying flying boy offering her his hand. He was hovering just a few feet above her head. Elizabeth had never come face to face with Peter Pan, but she knew all about him. No one on the island knew about her, she managed to keep herself hidden and learned from watching the islanders how to stay alive.

"I don't need any help." Elizabeth snapped up at Peter, trying to shoo him away.

The angry footsteps of Elizabeth's mysterious followers were getting closer and closer. Peter hovered down another foot closer to her.

"Come on, just let me help. You're going to need it." He commented

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth stopped running and placed her hands on her hips. Her bright green eyes were staring up at the boy above her.

"Well they must be after you for a reason. Did you steal something from them?" Peter asked getting nosy as he flew down another foot closer to her face

"I didn't steal anything from them that didn't belong to me first! They tried to take my locket, and it's all I have left." Elizabeth snapped back

"Hey I wasn't trying to get personal. All I know is that they wont stop until they get back what they want and you're the fool that stopped running." Peter pointed out as he pointed behind Elizabeth's back

Pirates had managed to surround the young girl. Elizabeth grasped the silver locket that was around her neck. She had never been able to get the clasp to open, but she had a feeling that it held something important inside. As they closed in on her Elizabeth finally gave in and stuck her hand in the air, allowing Peter to pull her up and onto his back. He gave her a small smirk as he flew away.

"You know I told you that you were going to need my help." He laughed

"This isn't funny." Elizabeth snapped

"I know I know. Hey I've never seen you around here before. What's your name?" Peter asked trying to look back at the girl on his back

"I'm Elizabeth, call me Lizzy." The brunette stated

"You know you look a whole lot like someone I used to know. Where did you come from?" Peter asked as he took a dip down

"I don't know. I don't even know how I got here. I just remember waking up here on the island a long time ago." Lizzy commented looking around "Where are we going?"

"To where I live, with the Lost Boys. You can live with us for awhile if you want. Unless you've got anywhere better to go." Peter said smiling as he found the tree he was looking for. He swooped around and waited for Lizzy's answer

"Well I do have no where else to go and I mines well be out of the pirates' sight." Lizzy said

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Peter swung the girl over his shoulders and dropped her into the large hole at the top of the tree. The hole ended up having a large wooden slid in it that ended with a bed. Lizzy fell onto the floor instead of the bed. She looked up expecting to see the annoying boys that she watched everyday, but instead she found pirates in the small house. Peter flew in from another hole laughing, but as soon as he saw the pirates he stopped laughing. His eyes raced to Lizzy and saw that she was standing frozen on the floor. He tried to fly to her, but a pirate grabbed his ankle and ripped him down to the ground.

"Run Lizzy!" Peter screamed "They want your locket! Don't let them have it!"

"Shut-up boy!"

The voice sent shivers down Elizabeth's spin. She felt like she had heard the voice before and it didn't sound any friendlier than the last time she had heard it. Captain James Hook took a step through the crowd and walked over to her. He glared at Peter as Peter continued to struggle in the pirates' grasp. Hook's attention was soon off of Peter though and back onto Elizabeth.

"I feel like I saw you not that long ago Miss. Elizabeth." Hook sneered

"It's Lizzy Mousier Hook." Lizzy said narrowing her eyes "And I have no idea whole you are talking about. You have never seen me before."

"Oh but you are wrong there my dear child. I have seen you plenty of times. You think you are so clever hiding among the leaves. If it doesn't hide those idiot boys of Pan what makes you think they would hide you?" Hook laughed. Lizzy's face went pale as she realized that all of her hiding and spying was being watched by someone else. "You know you're a bright girl, it's a shame I have to kill you. You should have never stolen from a pirate."

"And you should have never stolen from me." Lizzy said before pulling a dagger out of her back pocket. She smirked at Hook's surprised expression. "You didn't really think I would let you just kill me did you?"

Hook pulled his long silver sword out of his belt and began a sword fight with the young girl before him. He refused to let a small girl beat him. A young boy had already made a fool of him by cutting his hand off and feeding it to a crocodile. He wasn't about to be made a foot of again, by letting a girl beat him. Hook watched all of the girl's footwork. She seemed to know her way with a sword as she managed to block all of Hook's blows. He knew he really didn't care about wither the girl lived or not. All Hook cared about was getting the locket back. The stupid locket that the sly little girl had managed to steal from under the noses of his crew last night.

"Ready to give up?" Lizzy asked after she gave Hook a slash across the chest

"Did anyone ever teach you that pirates don't give up? Especially the pirate captain." Hook sneered at his opponent

"No, because eventually after duling me everyone gives up." Lizzy announced giving Hook another slash across the chest. He now had a giant X across his chest

"Give it to him Lizzy, before he tries to kill you!" Peter yelled trying to encourage the girl on

She turned around to glare at him and tell him not to distract her. For the two seconds that Lizzy's attention was off of him Hook managed to find the chance to stab the girl in the chest killing her.

"NO!" Peter screamed as Lizzy's body fell over on the ground

Hook laughed and plucked the locket off from around her neck. "Never steal from a pirate. I'm so glad you finally gave me the final key to controlling this island."

Lizzy sat up shaking in bed. The sun was shinning above her, but that wasn't the reason for her sweating. The dream that Elizabeth had just had had managed to give her a cold sweat. It wasn't the fact that she had died that scared her, she had seen herself die a million times in her dreams. It was the fact that Hook was after the locket that was around her neck and he had stated that it would help him control the island. For as long as Elizabeth could remember, which wasn't long, she had always had the locket around her neck. She didn't know why it was so important, but she knew that the locket was important. This wasn't the first dream that she had had that had Hook trying to steal the locket away from her. For some reason everyone wanted her locket and Elizabeth knew it would only be safe for herself and her locket if she kept hidden like she had always done. There was no way some flying boy was going to help her with her locket. She was going to figure out the secret to the locket, before anyone else can get a hold of her or the locket.


	2. Chapter 2: A Girl

Chapter Two: A Girl

Slightly woke up in the morning from one of the twins' fur hats brushing him under his nose. He rolled over out of bed and realized that he was the only one that was awake. All of the other Lost Boys were sound asleep in their hammocks and even Peter and Tink were still asleep. Slightly sighed and pushed himself up off of the hammock. He snuck around the Nibbs' hammock and ran out to the woods. The pirates stayed on the opposite side of the island so he was in no danger being there. The Indians were on the same side as the boys, but they were staying farther away from the boys lately. Peter had stated that they were getting worried that something was on the island and it made them feel uneasy, like something bad was going to happen. Peter only laughed it off and said that they were being superstitious, so the Lost Boys went along with what Peter had said.

He started walking around slowly. The mornings was the only time he got to himself. Usually he was out leading the other five boys around and didn't have any real time by himself. The six boys were usually looked at as a group and not as individuals. He shook his head and looked up into the trees. He had his bow and figured he mines well get some breakfast for the group.

He heard a rustle up in the trees and a thud. Slightly put an arrow in his bow just to be safe as he continued his walk. A twig snapping made him turn around and stop walking. His mind started to spin as another twig snapped. He pulled his wand back and got ready to fire.

"Slightly! Put your bow down!"

Nibbs and Tootles came out of the bushes. Tootles had his bow out as well, but lowered it when he saw that Slightly was alone. Slightly lowered his bow when he realized it was his two friends.

"What are you two doing out here?" Slightly asked, slinging his bow back over his shoulder

"We could ask you the same thing." Nibbs pointed out

"We were looking for you though." Tootles answered "What are you doing Slightly? Peter woke up and brought us back some coconuts."

Slightly sighed and started to follow Nibbs back as Tootles took up the rear. "Did you two jump out of a tree earlier?"

"What are you talking about? We walked here on foot." Nibbs said

Slightly stopped walking, causing Tootles to bump into him. "Slightly! What was that for?"

"Men there is someone among us." Slightly announced pulling his bow out again

"Indians?" Tootles asked

"Pirates?" Nibbs threw in

"I don't know. All I know is that there was someone in the trees. I heard a thud as they jumped from a tree." Slightly explained

"So it could be a wild animal." Nibbs said rolling his eyes. Another twig snapped, causing him to jump. "Okay maybe it isn't."

Tootles looked around and saw someone go rushing by. "Nibbs." He said poking his friend "Nibbs."

"Not now Tootles." Nibbs said pushing the smaller boy off

"But Nibbs."

"I said not now." "There's someone there!" Tootles suddenly busted out pointing to the spot where he had spotted the figure

Both of the other boys turned and looked at where Tootles was pointing. Very faintly they could see the body of someone. Slightly went to pull an arrow out, but before he could get it back in the bow, someone jumped out of the tree tops and placed a knife to his neck.

"Don't even think about it!" The figure hissed

"It's a girl!" Nibbs said dropping his bow in shock

"There's no girls on the island!" Slightly said struggling under the girl

"Clearly I'm a girl. I've been here for awhile you know. You fools just aren't as good trackers as you think. The only reason I came out of hiding is because you almost shot me." The girl said standing up and getting off of Slightly

"You're a girl!" Nibbs said still staring at the girl

"Well I'll be leaving now." The girl said heading back in the woods

"A girl." Nibbs said for the third time still shaking his head

"That's all you've said Nibbs." Tootles pointed out

"Someone needs to tell Peter." Slightly said getting up off of the ground

"Oh I'll be the one to tell Peter that you got your butt kicked by a girl." Nibbs offered smirking at his friend before running back towards the hideout. Tootles took a look back and forth between his two friends and then took off after Nibbs.

"Don't you dare! I'll tell Peter you almost drowned Tink." Slightly shouted running after the two boys

**0**

Elizabeth stood sighing as she watched the three boys run off. She secretly wanted to hit herself for letting the boys onto her. There was nothing left to do but go deeper into the woods.

**0**

"Peter! PETER!" Nibbs yelled shooting down one of the holes

"Did you find Slightly?" Cubby asked popping his head around the corner

"He's coming with Tootles. Where's Peter?" Nibbs asked

"In back. Why?" Cubby asked

"We need to talk to him."

"What's going on? Is someone hurt?"

Nibbs looked up and saw the young red haired boy hovering above his head. Peter had a worried look on his face and seeing Nibbs worried face didn't make anything better.

"There's a girl here!" Nibbs busted out

"What?" One of the twins asked

"You heard me a girl!" Nibbs repeated "There's a girl on the island. She tried to slit Slightly's neck. Of course Slightly tried to shoot her with an arrow, but I mean…"

"Did he say girl?" Peter asked looking at the Twins and Cubby

Cubby nodded slowly. "I believe so."

"Girl! GIRL!" Slightly yelled running into the hideout. Everyone turned and looked at him. Slightly blushed as everyone's eyes bore on him.

"You're a little late, Nibbs already broke the news." One of the Twins pointed out

Slightly glared at him and looked like he was going to punch him. Peter looked at all of the Lost Boys and then slowly hovered back down to the ground.

"Well we need to do something." Nibbs insisted as all of the Lost Boys glanced up to look up at their leader


End file.
